


LA MUERTE MERECE UN DÍA LIBRE.

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ya es  hora que la muerte se tome un pequeño descanso, y ha elegido Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA MUERTE MERECE UN DÍA LIBRE.

Tomando una piña colada estaba La Muerte, estaba sentado en la terraza de un hotel, vio como un hombre rubio, no muy alto, que se acercó a él.

_¡Disculpe!

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo?

_ ¿Me podría prestar un momento su bastón?- al rato añadió- ¡por Favor!

_ ¡Claro!- La Muerte asedió pues el hombre de la corbata negra se lo ha pedido amablemente, y tenía curiosidad por saber que haría con un bastón.

_¡Enseguida se lo devuelvo!- y se fue corriendo, y la Muerte se fue con él, y sin que nadie le viera, vio como el rubio utilizaba el bastón como un arma pues golpeo las rodillas de un hombre sin importancia alguna, volvió a golpearlo en el estómago, y cuando finalmente fue reducido y leído sus derechos La Muerte volvió a su mesa, y espero al rubio.

_¡Siento llegar tarde!- dijo respirando rápidamente- ¡muchas gracias!

_ A usted. ¿Una piña colada?

_ No, pero gracias de todos modos. No soy muy amigo de las piñas. ¡Bonito traje!

_ Tiene una bonita corbata.

_ ¡Muchas gracias, por todo! – y El Danny se marcho, pero La Muerte es curiosa por Naturaleza, y volvió a seguirlo.

Danny, (así era el nombre del rubio), salió al encuentro un hombre moreno, que ponía mala cara, y empezó a interrogar a su compañero.

_ ¡Danno! ¿Dónde te has ido antes?- preguntó Steve.

_ ¡a devolver un bastón a un caballero muy elegante!- exclamó Danny!-

_¡el de traje negro!- Steve frunció el ceño- ¡el que tiene pinta de ser dueño de una funeraria?

_ ¡Me has dado una gran noticia!- Danny se expresó con sus manos.

_ ¿Qué noticia?- Steve estaba intrigado por la reacción de Danny.

_ ¡Pensé que Hawaii los dueños de las funerarias iban vestidos con camisas hawaianas, bebían piña colada, y hacían construir ataúdes con forma de tabla de surf, o lo que es peor con forma de piña!- no hablo con los brazos sino los agito fuertemente, casi distrayendo a Steve, así que el moreno decidió atrapar las manos de su amigo, y lo hizo- ¿qué haces?

_¿qué prefieres, que te corte las manos o que te las sujete unos segundos? ¡Tranquilízate!- Steve se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Danny le hizo caso.

La muerte los observaba tranquilamente sin miedo a ser descubierto, (sin ningún miedo a nada). Se fijo en las reacciones de los dos hombres y comprendió que debía hacer algo.

_¡Danno, aquí también se hacen funerales como que hacen en el continente!- Aún sostenía las muñecas del rubio- Te voy a soltar las manos, pero no hables tan deprisa ni muevas tanto las manos- y lo hizo-

_ Dueño de una funeraria, o no, el caballero vestía muy elegantemente. ¡y no me vuelvas a amenazar!- exclamo el detective- ¡y conduzco yo!.

_ Va hacer que no, pues yo tengo las llaves y no te las voy a dar. - Sonrío Steve a Danny mientras se dirigían al Camaro, y Steve se salió con la suya, y Danny no le quedo otra que subirse en el asiento del copiloto- ¡me gusta conducir!

_¡te odio!

_ ¡no lo haces!

La muerte estaba en el asiento de atrás viendo como esta pareja discutía y recordó que Cupido le debía un par de favores, favores que se iba a cobrar con esta pareja.

La Muerte, decidió que tenía que pasar desapercibido, así que desapareció del coche, y fue directo a comprarse una camisa hawaiina (disfrazarse de turista), pero también se sintió alabado cuando El detective dijo que vestía muy elegantemente bien. Y por eso les iba hacer ese regalo a la pareja, un regalo Amor.


End file.
